The Other Side
by Invisible-Nobody
Summary: Its all starts with a dream... or does it? Where is the other side? The other side of what exactly? But more importantly.. Where are the dreams coming from? and who is having them?   Most likely: JxT, AxA
1. The Beginning of Constant Dreams

A/N: Hello. It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything on here. This is something I wrote a long time ago and thought I would share it with you. This first chapter is rather short, i am aware of that, however it is written that way on purpose. I plan on adding two more (short) chapters in the next couple of days.. it just depends. Anyways.. let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Beginning of Constant Dreams<strong>

_A cloaked figure is standing upon the tallest hill in an empty field. The wind is blowing gently around their face. Surrounding this hill, the empty field has been burnt to ashes. They stand waiting, watching for a visitor. They can see them, their visitor, slowly wandering their way towards their hill, through the ash, lifting it with their feet. As they reach the bottom of the hill, the visitor hesitates. The figure upon the top of the hill doesn't seem worried. They know their visitor will come. _

* * *

><p><em>As the visitor reaches the top of the hill, the cloaked figure turns and smiles, a sly yet happy smile. The visitor opens their mouth to speak but is stopped by the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure raises his hand and begins to speak. <em>

"_There is a world, this world, beyond the one you live in, a realm that many seek but never find. Those who seek it, in your world, are sometimes viewed as insane or out of their minds. But they aren't, it exists and you… you need to save it. But how? Why? Do you ask? Because it holds the answers that you seek… the answers to many questions, hopes and dreams. In this world all your dreams could become a reality, or, they could fall in a heap on the floor in your world. It is your choice. Find my world and all the answers you need or face losing everything in your world. It can help your future. Your biggest battle is yet to begin; yes I know your secrets… all of them… Aren't you curious? Where is this wonderful place I claim you need? Don't you want to know…?"_

"_I don't know… where would I even start?" the visitor answered, unsure. _

"_Where? On the other side…" _

Jumping the visitor wakes to find themself in their bedroom, no hill, no ash, no cloaked figure. They stand and approach their door leaving the dream behind.


	2. Constant, yet Unclear

A/N: Hey, I know lots of people are probably waiting for me to upload the next chapter of Living Fairytales, but it is not ready yet. I am still testing the water with this story.. also uploading another story I've started a while ago. Again it is short, I know.. it's written that way in the beginning. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Constant, yet Unclear. <strong>

"_Welcome back, well, in your dreams. Why haven't you visited? Haven't found the entrance? Or are you too scared to start looking?"_

_The cloaked figure is standing at the top of the hill again; their visitor is coming up behind them. _

"_I don't understand. Last time you told me 'the other side' the other side of where?" the visitor asks._

"_The other side depends on you. It determines everything. There is no clear entrance, not just one, but many. Each person finds their own entrance, each to their own, as some would say…" the cloaked figure replies._

"_How can it be determined by me? The way you speak makes it sound as if I can change the world. How is that possible?" _

"_It's possible because you already have. You have saved it how many times now? Each time you battle something changes. It may not be in you individually or your friends, but something changes. Someone sees something and it changes them forever. Your world is not accepting of these things, of the people who believe. Those who search for our world are all affected by yours. You save your world only to be destroying ours. It is strange that our world built upon the souls living in your world can be shifted and unbuilt by a group of seven teenagers. Seven, unique and outstanding teenagers saving one world and destroying another, another they are not aware of. This will tear you apart should it continue, and my understanding on your destiny is that it relies on you all working together. Correct?"_

"_Yes, but?"_

"_But what? But you all get on fine? Of course you do, at the moment." _

"_What do you mean at the moment? What's going to go wrong?"_

"_That… is up to you… remember… the other side…"_

Again, they wake to their room, no hills or cloaked figures. Standing they approach their door, leaving a tiny mark of black ash behind them.


	3. Returning with Ashes

A/N: So here is the 3rd chapter! Just so you know, this is the last chapter to be written like this. The rest plan on being written with more story to them, more like normal chapters. I am unsure how many people are actually reading this story, so please read and review!

ALSO: THos of you who read Living Fairytales will be hapy to know that Chapter 15 is on its way! It's finished, it just needs a read though. So it will be posted very soon! Keep an eye out.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Returning with Ashes. <strong>

"_This all began long before now. Long before you were involved with the gods or your powers. You were always going to visit. Why do you think your life was that little bit harder in some areas yet easier than most and still never complete. Within you is the information you need to find where you need to be. It's in your room, house, mind, soul… should I continue? You amongst most of the unbelievers need this world. Why have you not sought it yet?"_

_The visitor is already standing next to the cloaked figure. _

"_I... I still don't understand. Why me? What is there about me that can save a whole world?" _

_Staring out at the burnt field the cloaked figure pauses. _

"_Once you are one with who you are, what you want, what you dream off, the world you see will change, open to new possibilities. Its amazing what a little imagination, positive thinking and belief can do to a person."_

"_That doesn't answer my question! Why me, there are seven of us? What makes me different?"_

"_Oh, but my dear, it does. You are destined as more than one of seven. To our world you are so much more and always have been. This world, my world, depends on you. Find the other side; decipher this information, before the ashes spread into your world further. For they will not lead you anywhere, but follow you... leaving a constant, unmistakable reminder."_

For the third time, they wake to find their room, pitch black. Rising for a glass of water they leave a trail of ashes as short as the palm of their hand behind.


End file.
